Nolan Swift
Nolan Swift (nicknamed Swift) is a son of Hermes and the main character of the Nolan Swift Series. While originally having very few abilities, he eventually becomes stronger as the series goes on. His main weapon is a sledge hammer called Road Maker that was made by Hephaestus. History Nolan Swift was born after his mother, Wendy, fell in love with the god Hermes. Wendy was a track star in high school and part of college. Hermes admired her determination and the two eventually fell in love. However, Wendy broke her ankle during a practice race and was forced to quit the team. Once it healed, she continued to run for fun and Hermes would go for runs with her and the two eventually had a baby boy together. Hermes was forced to return to Olympus, but watched over his son without his knowledge as he grew up. Nolan Swift didn't know he was a demigod until about a year after the events of The Last Olympian. He watched as Typhon destroyed anything in his path, but didn't understand what was happening or what it was that he saw until much later. Because his house was destroyed by Typhon's rampage, him and his mother moved to a small town outside Philadelphia and enrolled in high school there to finish his education. While taking classes in his new high school he becomes friends with Mr. Jenkins, a janitor at the school who always helped Nolan sneak into the school if he was running late. He also likes to be called Swift instead of Nolan as he loved to run from the time he was young and always enjoyed going faster. ''The Nolan Swift Series Nolan Swift: My Story Begins Nolan Swift's story began when he once again arrived to school late and the janitor, Mr. Jenkins let him in through the back door. When he got to his first class, he noticed that the regular teacher was absent and a substitute had arrived to take over the class. The large man sat down and started reading a newspaper which hid his face and ordered the class to remain silent. Nolan also noticed a beautiful girl with long silver hair had appeared in the class, but everyone else seemed to say she had been their all year. While waiting for class to end, one of the students tossed a paper airplane and the teacher blamed Nolan for it, giving him a detention. When he arrives in detention, the teacher reveals himself to be a cyclops and tried to eat Swift, but he ran out of the class room. He ran into Mr. Jenkins who revealed himself to be a protector and was sent to watch over Swift, but was turned to dust when he tried to fight the cyclops. Nolan in order to try and help had run to a supply closet and found a sledge hammer which was the only thing he could use to defend himself. While putting up a good fight, the cyclops knocked him down and was about to kill him before the girl from earlier appeared. She manages to kill the cyclops by hitting him with an arrow laced with scorpion venom and then waiting for it to take effect. Meanwhile, another demigod named Karena Diamante, daughter of Eros (not my character) introduced herself and flirted with him for awhile while Megan (daughter of Athena) destroyed the cyclops. It managed to run away from Megan, but Karena finished it off with a Celestial Bronze whip. After the fight, Karena and Megan Snow drag Swift back to his house to inform his mother of what had just happened. While a bit surprised, she claims that she knew this day was coming and allowed the two girls to spend the night, forcing Swift to sleep on the couch. During dinner, they explain to him that his father is in fact Hermes, the god of travelers and that a satyr was sent to watch over him. When monsters started heading his way, they were sent to bring him back to Camp Half-Blood. They also explain what Typhon was and what had happened last summer. While the two girls want to leave now, Swift tells them that it is the last week of school and with finals over, he wants to at least bring in a note saying he will be absent for the next week. That night Swift had a dream about his father running to numerous places all over the world, but eventually made it to the Underworld. Swift was woken up when an empousi burst into flames and went to tackle him in his dream. He woke up and saw a caduceus hovering over his head, while Karena and Megan stood over him. They don't let him get back to sleep and they force him on he bus, saying as soon as he hands in his note, they will leave. On the bus ride, Swift asked Megan why she seemed to be so angry at him all the time and she says it is because of a prophecy. While she was suppose to retrieve a child of Demeter, Rachel gave her a prophecy to find a child of Hermes that would save her life some day. After meeting the child of Hermes, she is unimpressed and doesn't believe that she will have to trust her life to him in the future. As the bus pulls into the school however, Swift sees the empousi he had seen in his dream the night before, putting Megan and Karena on alert as they split up to find it and give Swift a sword to defend himself. Nolan and Karena run into the empousi in the gym, but Swift shows little skill with the sword and most of the fighting involved running away why Karena attacked with her whip and boomerang. Swift managed to cut the monster in half as it stared down Karena, but Karena got the finishing blow with her whip. They meet back up with Megan and they head for the basement of the school where they find an entrance to the Labyrinth. Megan explains that the Athena campers had managed to rebuild parts of it and use it as a way to get across the country easier (as they can control it). As soon as he entered however, a Minotaur attacked as it reformed in the Labyrinth and managed to knock out Karena. Nolan distracted it by jumping on his back while Megan used her twin swords to destroy it before yelling at Nolan, asking if he even had a plan. He yelled back, assuming Megan had been on several quests and he had never done something like fight monsters before. He then saw Karena on the ground and becomes depressed, saying they should have let the cyclops eat him back at the school. Megan opens up a bit and says this is her first quest and that being a daughter of Athena, it was suppose to be easy and everything would go as planned, but she over-estimated herself. She then directs him the right way and Swift carried Karena on his back to the exit (in Hawaii). Nolan drops her off at a first aid station, while Megan takes Nolan to a volcano which is actually a forge of Hephaestus. When Nolan met the god, he shook his hand and gave him an idea for a new trap (which he later found out was for Aphrodite and Ares). In exchange, Hephaestus used a special metal mixture of Celestial Bronze and his own personal metal to forge a sledge hammer. The hammer while being able to deal large amounts of damage, was incredibly light because of the metals used to forge it. He then tested his weapon against Megan's twin swords and manages to beat her. The two then return to find Karena is all healed up and ready to go. The three re-enter the Labyrinth and quickly exit to find themselves in the middle of a snow storm. The storm is revealed to be caused by a frost giant and the three fair very poorly. It isn't until Swift unlocks a power from his hammer that creates heat (a gift from Hephaestus) that the frost giant is defeated and the three go back into the Labyrinth. It is explained to Nolan that they walls shift so only some entrances can be used at a given time, otherwise they would have simply gone back inside once they exited into the snow storm. As they go back inside, Karena got trapped in a web as Nolan carried Megan away form Arachne, Queen of all spiders. Being afraid of spiders, Megan breaks down and Swift is forced to carry her away and leaving her in the hall near the entrance to Camp Half-Blood, saying he is going back for Karena and he would hopefully make it back. He then runs back, but is quickly caught in the web himself. Megan however appears at the end of the hallway, and fights Arachne herself. Meanwhile, Nolan managed to grab a torch and used the flame to burn the webbing holding Karena and himself. Swift, along with the other two managed to take her down, with Megan landing the finishing blow. However, when he congratulates her on killing a spider, Megan gets scared again and drops to the floor in fear, having used all her courage. Nolan then carries her down the hall toward the entrance to Camp Half-Blood, while Karena makes jokes about them being a couple. When they make it to camp, Karena runs off and Megan shows him around camp, and claims she will spend a lot of time with him and train him to be not as pathetic when he goes on his own quest. He makes quick friends, including Malcolm Archer and Erika Plume. Nolan Swift: Fastest Hero Alive A hydra attacks the border of the camp and Megan is poisoned by hydra venom so badly that nectar only slows it down. Swift is given a quest that tells him the only thing that can save her is fruit from the Underworld. His two friends Erika Plume and Malcolm Archer come with him on his quest. Argus drives Swift and his friends to the airport where they are attacked by a harpy while waiting for the pilot of their small airplane. Swift manages to slow the harpy down before Megan defeats it with her plants. When they land in Ohio, they go to rent a car at a place suggested by one of the people at the information booth. The car dealership is actually owned by an army of automatons that try to kill the demigods. Swift runs around smashing automatons, but more show up and he began to become tired. They are beaten when a cancellation order is played over the intercom. They take a car and begin driving across the country. Along the way, Hermes appears to Swift and gives him two key chain sized Magic 8-balls that will help when he needs them, but doesn't explain what they actually do. While resting for the night, the Nemean Lion sniffs them out and attacks. Malcolm's arrows don't do any damage to its' fur coat, but Swift's hammer causes enough damage to disable the lion. However, Swift doesn't kill it and lets it go, feeling bad for it. The lion runs off and the trio continue on. They eventually make it to the Underworld and use a love potion (given to them by Aphrodite after they completed a quest for her) to get Charon to take them to the Underworld even if they don't have payment. Nolan offered to go in by himself to keep his two friends out of danger, but they follow him inside and began searching for the fruit they need which is from the tree of Tantalus. Swift gives Tantalus a piece of fruit and takes a few for himself before Malcolm and Erika are attacked by hell hounds. Erika is knocked out and Malcolm was stabbed by one of the teeth of a hell hound as it dissolved. As it turns out, the magic eight balls are really modified versions of Poseidon's pearls that Hermes was messing with for fun. Swift uses them to send Erika and Malcolm back to camp for medical help while he stayed behind. While trying to run out of the Underworld, Hermes gives Swift his blessing allowing him to run faster than the speed of sound and Swift ran out of the Underworld, but collapsed from exhaustion. The Nemean Lion returns, but instead of killing Swift, he carried him back to camp where it is learned that all his friends are safe and Megan will make a full recovery. Swift woke up the next morning and has a conversation with Megan, who gave him a kiss on the forehead as a reward for saving her, but Erika and Malcolm walk in ruining the moment. Nolan Swift: The Lost Quiver Megan went to Swift's school again and told him that Malcolm has gone missing after he was sent on a recon mission to Mount Othrys. The other two sent on the quest made it back, but were in some kind of fear induced madness that Mr. D could not cure. Also, a child of Ares named Abrams starts to pick a fight with some of the people at Swift's school, forcing Megan to drag him off into an empty classroom with Swift close behind. It is here that he met a child of Aphrodite called Jake that used his power to change himself to look like Swift so he can go on the quest to save Malcolm and the school won't wonder where he was. They head to the train station, but a group of telekhines attacked them. Abrams shows that he is not very good in combat, despite being a child of Ares and is almost killed if it wasn't for the help of Megan and Swift. One telekhine claims there is a bigger plot involved, but Abrams turns it to dust before they could question it. While on the train, Athena appears before Swift and asked him if he would sacrifice himself to save Megan. Swift figures out that because the gods can't see what is happening at the Titan base, she is worried for her daughter. Swift said he will do everything he can to protect her and Athena gives him a bell (as a gift for saving her daughter during ''The Fastest Hero Alive) and says it will help him in the future. During their travels, Abrams began to look up to Swift as an older brother and becomes better at fighting, taking Swifts advice to find a weapon that fit him. The result is a sword that can divide into sections and acts like a bladed whip. Also during their travels, Swift is sent an Iris message showing that Malcolm was tied up and was in pain. When Malcolm sees Swift in the Iris Message, he told him to stay away. Apollo then appeared before Swift, also fearing for the life of his son and as the sun rises, the train pulls into the station in California (much to the confusion of the conductors). They climb up the mountain to the Titan base, but Ladon saw them and attacked. Swift having no more options rings the bell Athena gave him and the Nemean Lion appears and holds off Ladon long enough for the group to pass by. When they reach the castle, they find Malcolm and released him from his binds. Melinoe appears and haunts the trio with visions of ghosts, but Swift tries to fight Melinoe with the power of his blessing (something he had never told anyone about), much to the surprise of Malcolm, Megan, and Abrams. The attack failed and Melinoe calls in her forces and claimed she captured Malcolm because she needed to use Swift for something she herself could not do. The blessing wiped out most of Swift's energy and the group is forced to retreat. Malcolm is to injured and slowed down the group which gave the monsters a chance to catch up. Abrams not wanting his new friends to die, stays behind and blows up the bridge leading out of the castle, halting the advance of the enemy and allowing the group to escape. Once back at camp, Swift can't figure out why someone would try and slow him down if Melinoe wanted to use him for something, realizing that there must be someone else watching him carefully. Nolan Swift: The Chains that Bind The story opens up a short time after the end of The Lost Quiver. Swift is depressed over the loss of Abrams and is no closer to figuring out who was trying to slow him down. Hermes appeared again and tells him that something is waking up and the original Olympians are trying to hide it (under Zeus' orders) from their children, god and demigod alike. He gave him some advise and left just as Rachel Elizabeth Dare is about to give a prophecy. The prophecy is directed toward Kat Sandmin, a daughter of Hypnos that spends most of her time asleep. The prophecy is about an enemy of everything waking up and that the only way to stop him was to find five links that will make up an unbreakable chain. She is told that the gardener and the hammer will go with her. Kat picks Erika (who wants to get back at the monsters that hurt Malcolm), but instead of picking someone from Hephaestus cabin (with the symbol of Hephaestus being a hammer) she picks Swift; claiming that because his weapon is a hammer she isn't breaking the rules of the prophecy. That night, Megan says her goodbyes to Swift and voiced some of her concerns, but allows Swift to go on his quest. Through a series of dreams and reality, Kat explains that a force of evil that could easily defeat Typhon was sealed away after the first Titan war with links made of magical items or creations that each of the first Olympian gods had to give up. Poseidon (being the maker of horses) gave up the horn of a unicorn (the reason they no longer exist). The group find that it is located in the Baltimore Aquarium and is protected by two unicorns; one black (with power over electricity) and the other white (with power over fire). The group battles them and manage to win, but don't destroy them as they only came for the link. As it turn out, it was a test and the two unicorns take on their true form; the horn itself (meaning that if they destroyed one or both of them, the horn would be lost). Swift and his friends travel to several other locations to collect the links of the chain, including Fort Knox to find a golden ring belonging to Hades. On the way, Prometheus appeared to Swift and told him that he was the one trying to slow him down as Malcolm dying was "logically" the best answer to stop Melinoe from using Swift in her plans. He also gives him written directions on how to break into the fort. During the battle with the ring's guardian, Swift gains the power to channel fire through his hammer. After escaping, Hephaestus also appeared in his dreams and told Swift that he has more power than he knows and once he learns the name of his hammer, it will be unlocked. The group then head down south to the Angel Oak, the oldest tree in America. While there, Melinoe's ghosts move in to attack the group being lead in the charge by Abrams. They retreat into the tree and find the link belonging to Demeter. As the ghosts follow them down the tree, Abrams regains control of himself for only a second and tries to give Swift a warning before clearing a path for them to escape, forcing Swift to leave him behind a second time. That night. Hestia appeared in the form of a small girl and talked with Swift (who didn't know it was her at first) and gives him her link and told him that the four he already has need to be combined before going to the fifth. Kat comes up with the idea to hold a fake wedding with her as the bride and Swift as the groom (with the priest under the effects of the Mist). Hera appears right before Swift has to say "I do" and agreed to connect the links together only if Swift invites her to his real wedding one day (which he agreed to do). The last link is located in the very center of America in Kansas. As they enter the memorial, they follow a long stairway down and see a painting of the first Titan war, including a god that no one knows about in battle with the others. When they reached the bottom, they discover a large door in the floor and when a daughter of one of the original Olympians (Erika/Demeter) steps on it, the monster that they were trying to stop awakened and calls himself Leiomenos. He explained to Swift that he was the god of belief and a son of Zeus (his first son), and when the gods believed he had become too powerful and would turn on them, he did (as it is what they believed would happen). Zeus didn't make a link, but a suit of armor that would react with the other links to trap Leiomenos forever (sacrificing his own son). Leiomenos then goes to destroy the gods, the demigods, and the humans; but Swift pulls the chain out and connects it to the armor, trapping Leiomenos in the room. However, he breaks free and Melinoe appears saying that she replaced Demeter's link with a fake and Prometheus appears saying he only helped them so he could find Leiomenos and rule along side him. When the group tried to defeat Leiomenos, their attacks have little effect and he blasts them away (breaking Swift's leg, making it so that Hermes' Blessing wouldn't help anyway). Hestia's link reminds Swift that he needs to hope he can win and his hammer begins to glow and draws power from Swift himself. Swift learned that his hammer's name is Road Maker and slams it into the ground, making a road that lead directly to the pits of Tartarus and draws Leiomenos into it (and almost Swift, as the portal acts much like a vacuum), but Melinoe and Prometheus escaped. Hades appeared and tells them that not even Tartarus will hold him for long and he will return in a matter of time. The three return to camp and after his leg heals, he showed everyone what he can do by capturing the flag in a matter of seconds and calls a war meeting to tell everyone what is about to happen. Megan jokes about his fake wedding to Kat when they meet in private and hit him for almost getting married without asking her, but gives him a kiss for getting everyone back safely. She then tells him to hurry as the war meeting is about to start. Nolan Swift: The Flames of Hope You know what, I don't feel like writing this part. Go read the story instead, it is much more entertaining. Spoilers... Appears In Main Series *Nolan Swift: My Story Begins *Nolan Swift: Fastest Hero Alive *Nolan Swift: The Lost Quiver *Nolan Swift: The Chains that Bind *Nolan Swift: The Flames of Hope Other Stories *The Prince of Time (collab) *The Prince of the Sea (collab) *Rise of Legends: Child of Earth (unnamed cameo) *Rise of Legends: Warriors of Water (mentioned) *The Earthen Emperor Book 3: The Fall of an Emperor (brief cameo) *The Olympian Games *Last Man Standing (cameo) *The Olympian League: Days of Boom (collab) *Lanson Gate and the Spirits of Mischief (brief cameo/mentioned) Personality Nolan Swift is kind of laid back. Because of his rash nature, he doesn't always think before rushing into a battle and simply hopes things will work out in the end. He also tends to joke around after life threatening battles after his friends yell at him for rushing in in the first place. He also tends to hide his problems the same way, making jokes when confronted. He is also bad at finding the right words to say when trying to comfort someone else. Nolan Swift does not look for power, wanting instead to not be noticed. This is because he doesn't like the attention, leading to him not showing the blessing he received from his father to the other campers until the end of The Chains that Bind. He also hides his powers because he feels that other demigods will see him as more than a demigod and not treat him the same way. Swift is also loyal to his friends, going on a quest to save Malcolm Archer even after he was sent am Iris Message telling him to stay away. He also lead a quest into the Underworld to find an ingredient to save his main love interest. He has on a few occasions offered his friends to stay behind while he went on in order to keep them safe. Unlike some of his siblings, he does not boast about his abilities. He has relatively good manners, but isn't intimidated by monsters or even gods. Even when meeting a god, he will offer a hand shake and introduce himself. Appearance Nolan Swift is about 5 feet, 8 inches tall. He has dark brown hair that he forgets to comb, meaning it is normally messy. He also has bright blue eyes that slightly sparkly in direct sunlight. Because he enjoys running, he has a strong body without being overly muscular. Nolan enjoys wearing T-shirts and jeans most of the time. He very rarely wears shorts, even during the summer as he finds them to be uncomfortable and very rarely wears a jacket, mostly sticking to hoodies if it is cold out. Abilities Demigod Abilities Nolan Swift is a very fast runner, not only being the fastest out of the Hermes cabin, but everyone else at camp. He also tends to race with the nymphs in the forest around Camp Half-Blood as they provide a challenge for him. Internal GPS: Being the son of Hermes, the god of travelers, Nolan is able to know exactly where he is as long as he is on the open road. Driving Ability: Nolan is able to drive any form of vehicle as his father is the god of travel. He is also a good driver, being able to react quickly when something unexpected happens. ADHD': Nolan has ADHD, which also acts as his battle reflex. Invention: While not able to build things as well as Hephaestus' children, or being as smart as Athena's children, Nolan is able to come up with inventive ways of using things or finding ways to improve on already existing things (ex. giving Hephaestus the idea to make a trap meant for Ares and Aphrodite to play music, namely It's a Small World After All). Blessing of Hermes: Nolan Swift was given a blessing by his father that allows him to travel at super-sonic speeds when activated. When activated, his body will glow in a golden light and small wings will appear on his shoes, while a hat with wings (similar to Hermes' hat) will appear on his head. This power does not come without its draw backs however. When in this state, Nolan's energy drops rapidly and if in this state too long, his muscles begin to burn. Also, because this blessing draws power from Hermes himself, if Nolan tries to draw too much power, it could overwhelm his body and he will burn up or cause serious damage to his body. Weapon Nolan has a sledge hammer as his main weapon. It was a special hammer that was made by Hephaestus using a mixture of Celestial Bronze and a special metal Hephaestus made himself. Because of the special metal used by Hephaestus, the hammer is light enough to be swung around easily without the need for great strength, but supplies an improbable amount of force when used to hit things. Nolan later finds out his hammer does have a name, which is οδικός κατασκευαστής (Road Maker). Nolan is able to channel his power through his hammer. Fire: The hammer has the ability to make fire appear from the head and can launch fire balls when swung at things or simply use the fire to cause more damage. This form of attack is relatively weak when compared to other fire users. Portal Creation: An ability exclusive to Nolan Swift, he is able to create a portal to almost any destination by driving his hammer into the ground. Doing so will cause a road to form in front of Nolan with a portal opening up a few yards away. The portal acts like a vacuum and sucks in anything nearby and will stay open for a few seconds after the hammer is removed from the ground, giving Nolan enough time to enter the portal himself if he wants. This power can also be used to send something else somewhere, like sending a monster to Tartarus. However, there is a recharge period after being used depending on the distance traveled. A location far away could take anywhere from a few hours to a few days, while a short distance like a mile could only take a minute. Trivia *Karena Diamante was the one to nick-name him Swift. *As a counter, Megan was the first to nick-name him Slowpoke as an insult, but became a term of endearment. *The last name Swift comes from the fact he is a son of the god of travelers and he is very fast. Category:Children of Hermes Category:Darkcloud1111 Category:Nolan Swift Series Category:Males Category:Original Character Category:Greek Demigod Category:Days of Boom